Home
by Lucifer47
Summary: Just another day in the life of Bruce Wayne as he return home to a furious wife. The hero of Gotham city has a family which demands to be given more importance than his beloved city. AU, oneshot.


**Home**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of those brilliant characters used or mentioned in this piece of fiction.**

 **Author's Note: Just small fan fiction on one of my favorite pairing.**

Gotham, the city of the Bat. A city that was home to a wide variety of superheroes and an even greater variety of super villains. The very first one of those heroes was perched upon a gargoyle just like a creature of the night, his mechanical suit looking every bit as horrifying as it was design to. The dark guardian of the city looked through his binoculars to see if anything was disturbing the peace of his beloved city. His watchful eyes just as vigilante as ever.

The city just as vibrant as ever and just as active past midnight as it were in the middle of the day. From up here the city looked peaceful and alive.

A moment later, he pulled out his grappling hook, and zoomed towards another building. Bouncing off the building, he started gliding above the city. Tonight was a quiet night. He had stopped a few robberies, a kidnapping and an attempted murder, nothing major. Most would think that this was a good sign but Bruce knew better. Whenever the underworld of Gotham was quiet for too long, it meant something big was coming. It also meant he had to wait for whatever it was, he never liked it but he will be prepared nonetheless.

He had just landed the roof gracefully, and just then his communicator beeped. He pressed a button on his gauntlet and a holographic image of his butler appeared in the air just above it.

"Yes, Alfred" he said in his gruff voice.

"Master Bruce, I just called to inform you that you have been working well past your curfew. The missus is very angry and I have to tell you I'm more than a little frightened." He said in his usual respectful manner.

Curfew, Batman. You may be wondering that's absurd. Batman has a curfew, that's absurd, right? Who would thought the man that strikes fear in the hearts of the most fearsome of criminals has a curfew. No that's not possible. Surely there been a mistake. 'Well, it is not exactly curfew but Alfred insists on calling it that' Bruce thought.

"Argh, alright I'll be there in an hour" he groaned.

"15 minutes, Bruce. A second late and I swear no one is ever going to find your body." A female said from the other side sent shivers down his spine. Her image did not appear but her voice was enough to make the fearless Batman cower.

"Fine" He replied reluctantly in his gruff voice.

He switched of the transmission and headed towards his house.

"I swear this woman is going to be the end of me" he said to himself.

So many enemies. Ra's Al Ghul, the Joker, Hell even Darkseid had not scared him as much as she did.

You may wonder who is this woman that to have so much control over him. Well, this was his wife of eight years. She was sweet and caring most of the time but you do not want to be on the bad side of this woman.

He landed at small distance from Wayne Manor, and snuck in through an open window. He walked through the dense woods until he reached a waterfall. He shot his grappling hook and swung through the water to reach a cave behind it, the Batcave.

As he entered, he was glad to see only his butler awaiting his arrival. The person he feared to face was missing from the premises.

He quickly slipped out of his suit and put on his night robes. He approached Alfred and simply asked while fastening his belt. "How bad is it? Alfred".

"Quite bad, sir. You cancelled the dinner date and worked well after hours. The missus is very angry, even more than the time the Joker had tried to kidnap young Master Thomas for ransom." His old friend replied courteously.

"Oh, that is bad, very bad." Bruce wondered as he clearly remembered the incident. The Joker had thought that kidnapping the Wayne heir for ransom was a good idea to collect some money for his usual plans. When the matriarch of the Wayne Family had found out, she had immediately donned her suit that Bruce had thought had long been forgotten. She had said 'How dare he kidnap, my son'.

Needless to say, it had not been the Arkham Asylum but the Gotham city Hospital, where the Joker was taken. If that was anything Bruce did not wanted to face her now. He gingerly pushed open the door back to his home. He was relieved to see that she was not there. So he tried to sneak to the bedroom.

The master of stealth had almost reached his destination and stretched his arm towards the doorknob when a clearing of throat stooped him in his tracks.

"Ahmm, ahmm" he heard behind him.

He turned around to find her a few feet away from him, wearing her nightgown. She was tapping her foot on the floor, her hands folded on her chest. Her fiery red hair hung over her back in curls. Her passionate blue eyes looked as beautiful as ever only they were glaring at him right now. Her perfect nose scrunched and a frown on her luscious red lips. Her see-through white gown clearly showing her red undergarments. It also showed her slightly swollen stomach, which indicated the arrival of the newest addition to the Wayne family was only a few months away.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne, how can you be so irresponsible. You promised to take me to dinner then you cancel it at the last possible moment and then you go on to work so late in the night, when we clearly agreed you won't work after one a.m." the fiery redhead said in a tone that clearly exhibited her anger but not loud enough to wake her son who was sleeping only in the next room.

"Honey, I… I can explain" He stuttered.

"No Bruce, It's just like the last time, you rarely give me and Tom any time. During the day its office and at night it's the patrol. Last time, you promised not to do this again and guess what, you did it again" She recoiled, not giving him a chance to speak.

"Honey, I am so so so sorry. I just got caught up in the serial killer case and lost track of time. Otherwise I will never break my promise to you. You know how much I love you, don't you?" he tried explain himself.

"No Bruce, you're not. Besides what guarantee is there that you won't do this again. You always make up some excuse. You damn well know that I can't sleep without you." She said as her anger vanished and tears welled up in her eyes. Her mood swing a direct result of her pregnancy.

Bruce moved with his increased speed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Barbara Wayne, don't you think for a moment that anything in this world is more important to me than my family, do you hear me?" he said to her as she reciprocated his embrace and nodded into his chest.

"Now, let me make it up to you. Those tears don't look good on that pretty face." he said to her as stole a kiss just as she pulled back from his chest, still holding him firmly.

"And how do plan on making up to me, o husband of mine?" The redheaded beauty asked coyly.

"I could take you on that date I promised? I remember a new five star restaurant just opened in downtown. A nice candlelight late-night dinner just for the two of us." he advised.

"Mmmmmmm, no" she said suddenly as a smiled graced her lips.

"How about an ice cream in the moonlight, just as our first date. We can postpone the dinner for some other day." she suggested as she played with the hem of his nightshirt.

"As you wish, my love." He replied to his beautiful wife.

A decade ago, he would never have thought that he would settle down and have a lovely family such as this. Well for now he was grateful to whichever supernatural being that has caused it because otherwise he would never have had the love of a beautiful and smart woman as Barbara and an intelligent and good son as Tom.

This was his home and without them it was but just another building.

 **And that's the end.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **As Always**

 _ **Yours Truly**_

 _ **Lucifer47**_


End file.
